The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIDZ0045’.
‘CIDZ0045’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large yellow decorative-type inflorescences, strong stems with glossy foliage with an 8 week blackcloth flowering response time.
‘CIDZ0045’ originates as a whole plant mutation of ‘Synhoney Durango’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 22,155. ‘CIDZ0045’ was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within a large population of the parent cultivar, grown in pots outdoors under a shade structure in Fort Myers, Fla. in November 2009. The parent cultivar ‘Synhoney Durango’ has ray floret petals that are a deeper hued golden yellow with a reddish base, narrower petals, and less reflexing apices.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIDZ0045’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in January 2010 in a greenhouse in Fort Myers, Fla.